Home Alone
by DisneyChica
Summary: Garrett is sleeping over at his girlfriend's Jasmine house for the first time and he's excited. They'll be all alone and Jasmine said, that she has a surprise for him. What will it be and what will happen? Jarrett One Shot! Rated M for a reason! :D I own nothing! OOC! R&R! :)


**Hay guys! :D I had an idea for another Jarrett M rated One Shot :D**

**It's a bit more sexy than the last one and I really hope, that it's good :D**

**Well, I hope that you'll enjoy it and leave a lot of reviews! :D**

**It's OOC by the way :D**

**Tomorrow is my 18th birthday :) How many reviews do I get as a little birthday present? :)**

* * *

**Summary:**

**Garrett is sleeping over at his girlfriend's Jasmine house for the first time and he's excited. They'll be all alone and Jasmine said, that she has a surprise for him. What will it be and what will happen?**

* * *

**Garrett's POV:**

I was just driving to the house of Jasmine, my girlfriend of a bit over a half year.

We were really happy together and I do really love her.

I really couldn't wish for a better girlfriend than her and we finally would be alone at home.

I slept over at hers for the first time alone and we wanted to have a good time together.

We wanted to watch a movie, make out, eat something, make out...

Well, whatever will happen, as long as it was with Jasmine, it would be good.

I smiled at the thought and parked .

Then I walked out and put my bag with my sleeping things out.

I walked to her house and rang the doorbell.

As Jasmine opened the door, I almost got a boner.

She only had a nightgown on that went right over her but and you could see her bra and her panties through it.

What was that girl doing to me.

Jasmine smirked as she saw me, checking her out and gave me a firm kiss on the lips.

''Hello, handsame.'' She greeted me. ''I'm so glad that you're here. I already put the movie in. You can put your P.J.'s on and then we'll watch the movie.''

I could barely nod and went upstairs.

Oh my god. I didn't except Jasmine to be wearing something like this.

I meant, it was damn hot but... Oh my god.

I really didn't know if I would survive that evening.

After I had put my P.J. pants and a shirt on, I went downstairs to Jasmine in the living room.

She was sitting at the couch and patted on the place next to her.

I sat down to her and put an arm around her.

She started the movie.

At first everything was quiet. I just tried to concentrate on the movie, but then suddenly Jasmine started to kiss my neck.

''Baby? What are you doing?'' I asked but Jasmine didn't answer at first.

Instead, she started nibbling on my ear and went with her hands to my pants.

Then she squeezed my cock through the pants and it went hard immediately.

I breathed hard and Jasmine smirked.

For your information: We never went more far then making out and this was completely new for me.

I suddenly stopped her hand, from playing with my cock.

Jasmine looked offended at me.

''Don't you want me to continue?'' She asked me.

I quickly shook my head. Damn, I wanted that so much.

''No, it's j-''

But she cut me off with a hard kiss on the lips and I groaned against her mouth.

I couldn't take it anymore and pushed her on the couch, with me on top of her and kissed her.

She kissed back , while her hands wandered under my shirt.

I got even harder if that was possible and Jasmine put my shirt over my head.

**Jasmine's POV:**

I felt Garrett's hard erection against me, while I put his shirt over my head.

I grinned and flipped us over, while palming him through his pants.

Garrett groaned and I smirked.

''Let me help you with that.'' I told him and put his pants and boxers down with one move.

Then I put my night gown over my head and while Garrett unclapsed my bra, I went back to his cock.

I first started stroking it , while he pinched my nipples and I moaned and moaned.

This was so damn good. I didn't want it to end.

Garrett was also moaning under me and I smirked again.

Then I started liking his cock at first and then I started sucking on it and Garrett's moans went even louder, while he threw his head back in pleasure.

I grinned, as I released him for air and he smirked at me sexily.

''Let's go upstairs to your room.'' He told me and carried me upstairs.

I didn't even try to complain.

He lied down on the bed and I continued sucking.

Right before he came, I put him out of my mouth and said to him, ''I want you in me! Now!''

My seducing tone seemed to make Garrett even more errected and he flipped us over.

He put my panties down and then pushed two fingers in to my pussys.

He went in and out and I moaned hard.

This feeling was beyond amazing.

After a while he started licking and sucking on my pussy and my moans went even harder.

Right before I came, he stopped and I groaned.

He smirked and told me, ''We're not at the best part, yet. Do you have condoms?''

I shook my head and he looked worried.

I replied to him, ''I'm on birth control.''

Garrett sighed relieved and put his cock before my entrance.

He looked questioning at me and I nodded.

Then he pushed.

It damn hurt and I had some tears in my eyes. Garrett immediately stopped.

''Just give me a minute.'' I told him and he nodded.

After a minute, I nodded and he continued.

Soon, the hurt turned in to pleasure and we both started moaning, till we came soon with a loud moan.

After we both came down from our high, Garrett got out of me and laid down besides me.

I turned to him and smiled. He smiled back.

Then he kissed my lips and said to me, ''I love you.''

I chuckled and replied, ''I love you, too.''

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! :D **

**I also take requests for M rated stories! Just leave a review or write me! :)**


End file.
